goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marla Schaffel
Marla Schaffel is an American actress. Biography Raised in Miami, Florida, Schaffel studied at Juillard and made her first major acting appearance in Les Misérables in 1991. She became most recognised for her lead role in Jane Eyre, which resulted in a Drama Desk Award and Tony nomination for Best Actress in a Musical. Singing Beginning her singing career playing Fantine in Les Misérables, Schaffel would also serve as the alternate Eva Peron in Evita and originate the role of Christina in Christina Alberta's Father before creating her most famous role, the titular lead in Jane Eyre. Schaffel also sang several songs (including the self-penned "Egg Jingle" in the motion picture I Love You, Don't Touch Me!, and appeared in such shows as My Fair Lady, Jonestown and Fanny Hill. Film I Love You, Don't Touch Me! (1997) *The Egg Jingle (solo) *All I've Needed Most (duet) *This is My Heaven (duet) Stage Les Misérables (1991) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Paint Your Wagon (1992) *What's Goin' On Here? (solo) *I Talk to the Trees (duet) *How Can I Wait? (solo) *How Can I Wait? (Reprise)(duet) *Carino Mio (duet) *All for Him (solo) *I Talk to the Trees (Reprise)(solo) Evita (1992) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Christina Alberta's Father (1994)(originated the role) A Little Night Music (1994) *Soon (contains solo lines) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Jane Eyre (1995)(originated the role) *The Orphan (solo) *Forgiveness (contains solo lines) *The Graveyard (contains solo lines) *Sweet Liberty (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Nice (contains solo lines) *Secret Soul (duet) *The Pledge (duet) *Sirens (contains solo lines) *Painting Her Portrait (solo) *In The Light Of The Virgin Morning (duet) *The Proposal (duet) *Slip of a Girl (contains solo lines) *Wild Boy (contains solo lines) *Sirens (Reprise)(duet) *The Death of Mrs. Reed (contains solo lines) *The Voice Across The Moors (contains solo lines) *Poor Master (duet) *Brave Enough For Love (contains solo lines) Lucky in the Rain (1997)(originated the role) *I'm Shooting High (solo) *A Lovely Way to Spend an Evening (duet) *I Got Lucky In the Rain (duet) West Side Story (1997) *Balcony Scene (Tonight)(duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight Quintet (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *Somewhere (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That (duet) *Finale (duet) Titanic (1998) *Godspeed, Titanic *Wake Up, Wake Up! *We'll Meet Tomorrow *The Foundering *Finale - In Every Age/ Godspeed, Titanic (Reprise) Glimmerglass (1999)(originated the role) Enter the Guardsman (2000) *Tonight Was Like The First Night *My One Great Love (solo) *You Have The Ring (duet) *Enter The Guardsman *I Can't Go On (contains solo lines) *My One Great Love (reprise)(duet) *Tonight Was Like The First Night (reprise)(duet) Jonestown (2004)(originated the role) My Fair Lady (2005) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Fanny Hill (2006) *Welcome to London (duet) *Phoebe's Song (contains solo lines) *Entr'acte (contains solo lines) *The Card Game (contains solo lines) Carmelina (2006) *Why Him? (duet) *Someone in April (solo) *Signora Campbell (contains solo lines) *Love Before Breakfast (duet) *I'm a Woman (solo) *It's Time for a Love Song (reprise)(solo) Enter Laughing (2009) *Say the Word (contains solo lines) Gallery schaffeljane.jpg|'Jane Eyre' in Jane Eyre. schaffelkatie.jpg|'Katie' in I Love You, Don't Touch Me! schaffelmaria.jpg|'Maria' and Anita in West Side Story. stephensonschaffeltitanic.jpg|'Charles Clarke' and Caroline Neville in Titanic. schaffeljudith.jpg|'Judith' in Glimmerglass. schaffeleliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. Schaffel, Marla Schaffel, Maria